Together Again
by TwilightWriter1234
Summary: One-shot. Edward and Bella return from their near-death experience in Italy. Bella may take Edward back, but will the nightmares and pain ever really go away? Edwards POV


**Disclaimer- All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**This is a short one-shot. Takes place one week after Edward and Bella return from Volterra. Bella has a nightmare and Edward has his doubts.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Edwards POV-

I walked up to Bella's door. The anticipation to see her was eating at me. I knocked and she opened the door like she had been standing right behind it. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed up at me. I didn't fell the desire for her blood anymore. It had vanished, well not so much as vanished, but sitting alone and hurting for over six months can change a person in pretty big ways.

"Hi," Bella sighed.

I stared at her. She was perfect. For the billionth time in a week, I questioned how she could take me back.

"Hello," I responded.

I think she saw something in my face because she stood on her tip toes and stroked my cheek. I leaned my head into her palm, closing my eyes as the warmth that I had missed so badly caressed my face. I winced, like I always did, when my mind strayed to that dark subject.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, pulling my face to down to hers so she could look me in the eye.

I shook my head, trying to shake of the question, but she was persistent.

"Edward, tell me, "A thrill went through me as she said my name. The longing for it had been so intense –a week ago? Could I really have though she was dead just a week ago?

"I just…" I took a deep breath. I had hurt her and myself so much in the last half a dozen months I desperately wanted to just forget. In a way, she wouldn't let me forget. "I can't stop thinking about…."

I winced again and looked down at my feet. She put her hand on my chin and tried to force my head up. I refused and my eyes starting to sting. I blinked rapidly, trying to get the sting out. My breath hitched in my throat. Of course Bella noticed this! She pulled me into her arms and held me tight. I put my arms around her and held her to me. I would never let my angel out of my sight ever again, I vowed.

"I missed you, "I whispered. I wasn't just talking about the three hours we had just been separated by, but also of the last painful months. She understood that.

"I know," she whispered. "I know,"

I held her in the entryway for a few minutes, and then pulled away. She frowned. Bella kept one arm firmly around my waist. She was never going to let me go. I thanked the lucky stars yet again for this wonderful person.

We went up to her room-with the door open, one of Charlie's demands- and she lay down on her bed. Just by looking at her, I could still physically see what I did to her. She still had dark circles under her eyes, and was skinny. A little bit to skinny. Her right hand unconsciously wrapped around her torso. I wondered if she was hurting. I sat next to her on the bed and gently removed her arm. Bella took a deep breath and stiffened.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded and relaxed, her hand finding mine. I held it in both of mine.

"We will get through this, "I mumbled, "I promise,"

Bella nodded again. She turned her head and smiled at me. I realized another thing. Her smile had changed. It was too defensive. It never really reached her eyes.

"Edward." She whispered. Bella leaned into my side and we sat together. I hummed to her, trying to get her so sleep. We had been to school every day since our return, trying to catch up a little bit. Well, Bella had been trying to catch up. She was very behind and had finals coming up. She had hours of extra homework. So much that she stayed up late into the night and got up early to finish. I didn't understand how three days could equal so much work.

Bella wouldn't let me help her either. She claimed she needed to do it so she would understand it for the test. I helped her anyway. I was doing anything I could to make up…when I …_left._

It was a Saturday, and I was only allowed for another twenty minutes. I was pretty sure bella had dozed off so I tucked her in to bed and walked down stairs. I was hoping to get past Charlie, but that didn't happen.

"You leaving?" He asked without turning around.

"Yes, sir, "I said politely, "Bella fell asleep and she's been tired so I'm going to let her sleep,"

He nodded and I winced as his thoughts moved toward a shaky subject. I saw the questions forming in his mind, so I left before he could ask them.

Charlie was too occupied in his game to hear the noise from upstairs. As soon as I walked out, a whimper came from the open window upstairs. I instantly scaled the side of the house and leaped in her window. Bella was not sleeping peacefully where I had left her. The covers were twisted around her and a thin layre of sweat covered her face.

Bella had a heart broken look on her face, "Don't go," she muttered "Please!"

She was having another nightmare. She was having another nightmare about _me._ She sucked in a big breath of air and I knew she was about to scream it out. Quickly, I flitted across her room and took her hand, shaking her slightly. She woke up, jolting into a sitting position.

She gasped and tears filled her eyes.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay sweetheart, you're okay. I'm here. I will never leave you," I said all the comforting words I could. She didn't respond, but she clung to me and whispered my name.

"You're safe, "She whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," I whispered.

Bella eventually fell back asleep. She clutched my shirt. When I was near her she didn't have nightmares. I guess that was alright, because I was never leaving her again.

* * *

**I know its pretty short. I just got the idea in my head and quickly wrote it out. Hope you like it.**

**Review, Review, Review**

**- Twilight Writer**


End file.
